IMPOSSIBLE, emiliaco
by LexyGray
Summary: Joaquín se ha enamorado de Aristóteles Córcega, ¿el problema?: es que él no existe. Y Emilio está ahí para recordárselo. SLASH, emiliaco
1. Introducción.

**IMPOSSIBLE**

por **Lexy_Gray**

**Fanfiction BL** (Emiliaco)

Universo Alterno.

**Título**: Impossible

**Autora**: Lexy Gray

**Género**: Yaoi/slash/BL

**Pareja**: Emilio Osorio/Joaquín Bondoni

Historia homosexual.

**Personajes**: Joaquín B, Emilio O, Nikolas C, Diego V, Azul G, Elaine H, Adrian P, Emilio C, Renata G, Maria G, Roy R, Renata B. Personajes ficticios.

OoC: Out of Character (fuera de personaje)

**Sinopsis**: Joaquín se ha enamorado de Aristóteles Córcega a lo largo de la grabación de la novela.

¿El problema?: él no existe. Y, por supuesto, Emilio Osorio está ahí para recordárselo.

**Todos los derechos reservados**

Prohibida la copia total o imparcial de esta obra.


	2. Sólo Emilio.

Abrí la puerta de la biblioteca, Azul está ahí. Me sonríe en cuanto me mira entrar, ríe suavemente, meciéndose, y hace un gesto con su pequeña mano. Los rayos del sol entran por los ventanales de cristal, iluminando amablemente el interior del lugar. Era invierno, y el sol sólo servía para brillar a esas alturas del año.

—Joaco—me saluda amablemente, tal y como todas las mañanas en que llego a leer un rato antes de mi próxima clase—, buenos días. ¿Qué quieres leer hoy?

Azul siempre se asegura que yo pasé un buen rato ahí. Conoce mi situación, especialmente porque ella misma la vive. Ser parte de una telenovela mexicana no es muy fácil cuando se tiene quince años, la fama llegó rápido, claro. No es que me desagrade tener a gente admirando y preguntando por mi trabajo, me gusta mucho saber que estoy haciendo algo bien. Es sólo que, algunas veces, mantener mi vida privada al mínimo es imposible.

El caso de Azul es aún peor, no tiene muy buena reputación en el colegio. No hizo nada malo, sólo que tener el personaje antagonista siempre causa revuelo con los fans. Por eso, empezó a refugiarse en la biblioteca y después se aseguró de mostrarme este lugar como mi nuevo sitio para pasar el rato. Ayuda a la encargada para mantener el orden, y yo le hago compañía, leyendo un buen libro para no aburrirme en la tarea.

—No estoy seguro...

—¡Te buscaré uno!—se ofrece casi al instante.

Es tan amable que me hace sonreír con cariño: cálida, agradable y reconfortante, como todo en su persona. Azul es una niña preciosa. Blanquísima como las perlas, con una sonrisa enorme y unos carnosos labios rosas. Ojos grandes y hermosos, como gemas, enmarcados por una hilera de pestañas tupídas y arimeladas.

—No, no—digo, negando con mi cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisa—, yo lo hago. No te apures. Gracias

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sigue con lo tuyo.

La ánimo antes de salir rumbo al pasillo de clásicos. He pasado tanto tiempo acá que me es difícil elegir uno que no haya leído antes, así que cambió mi táctica: no tengo un título en mente, así que tomaré el que más llamativo me parezca. Listo para ser ojeado en una de las mesitas de madera al fondo, el cual es mi lugar cotidiano.

Suelto el libro sobre la mesa y recorro la silla para sentarme en ella. Estoy listo para comenzar una nueva historia, sacándome los guantes de las manos y el gorro que mamá me obliga a llevar para el frío matutino que cala los huesos. Me acomodo el cabello y sigo con lo que hacía, acariciando un poco la portada de colores vibrantes antes de abrirla. Huele a libro viejo: a humedad y hojas que están a punto de romperse. El blanco de las hojas de papel ahora es amarillo y la tinta se ve remarcada sobre ella. Entierro mi cabeza entre el libro abierto. Seguidamente, me pierdo entre las líneas de letras puntiagudas.

Leo y leo, y leo, pero nada en el libro me dan ganas de parar. No agotan nunca. No encuentro nada que no me guste, ni los versos, que son suaves, ni el léxico bien cuidado. La frases estampadas sobre el papel están escritas con una maestría impresionante. No quiero levantar la vista del libro entre mis manos, pero la pequeña risa masculina me obliga tras mi curiosidad incontenible.

El tiempo se me fue de las manos, lo noto cuando la pequeña risa masculina se convierte en un joven alto de cabello rizado. Es Emilio. Y es raro. En la escuela, casi nunca coincidimos, no nos vemos hasta la hora de grabación.

De reojo veo su silueta caminar a mi lado, está solo y me sorprende. A él le encanta la atención, así que no es de sorprenderse que siempre esté rodeado de chicos y gente que lo tiene en un pedestal. Le miro perderse entre los estantes repletos de libros, cerrando el propio antes de finalmente asumir que estoy interesado por saber la razón de que él esté aquí, solo y buscando un libro en la sección de romance.

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que hablé con él en serio, sin que algo del trabajo esté involucrado. No es que me moleste ese hecho, sólo me asombra un poco saber que lo conozco tan poco. No sabía que le gustaba dejar su cabello rebelde sin peinar, ni que caminaba de esa forma tan decaída cuando no estaba con alguien más ni mucho menos que gustaba de escaparse un rato a la biblioteca sólo para leer novelas románticas.

Cuando pienso en Emilio, suelo relacionarlo directamente a la personalidad de Aristóteles, que es amable y sencillo, la verdad es que de vez en cuando pienso lo contrario. No lo conozco, él no me conoce: sólo tenemos una imagen refaccionada por una personalidad ajena, inexistente y ficticia. Ninguno es como nos pensaban.

Emilio vuelve a ser visible, dando un par de vueltas antes de tomar el libro que ha sido de su atención desde el principio. Rio casi descaradamente, porque conozco la táctica. Sé de qué va: toma un par de libros, lo suelta en su lugar, da vueltas, finge aburrirse y cuando menos te lo esperas toma el libro de romance del cual no se ha separado desde el inicio. No entiendo cuál es la necesidad de disimular sus gustos. No hay nadie más aquí. La sala estaría vacía sino fuese por Azul y yo. Pero, es discreto, lo sé. Le da muchas vueltas a algo simple en el intento de no llamar mucho la atención, pero sus resultados no son siempre los deseados.

Entonces Emilio se acomodó los rizos con su mano derecha, suaves mechones de cabello castaño entre sus dedos, que brillaban sedosos a los ojos de cualquiera que lo mirara, reflejando la luz del exterior. Un gesto que reconocería desde lejos como un gesto propio de Aristóteles Córcega. Pronto, el ya conocido sentimiento que había osado de llamar amor revoloteó en mi estómago como la primera vez en escena, hablando como Temo pero, finalmente, suspirando sólo como el verdadero Joaquín Bondoni lo haría.

Me hizo sentir nervioso y algo confundido, habría jurado que aquellos sentimientos habían quedado en el olvido, donde pertenecían. Especialmente, porque estos no eran dirigidos a Emilio, sino al rostro que le daba vida al chico del que me tenía de cabeza. Creí por un tiempo haberlo olvidado, porque era una verdadera locura. Y sin embargo allí estaban, gritándo estridentemente en mi interior, deshaciendo y rehaciendo todo por una solución inmediata, gritándome para obtener valor, que me pusiera de pie y saludara. Pero nunca he sido bueno en eso, las cosas se me van de las manos y caigo en el ridículo como a una zanja a la que estoy destinado a caer.

Él se encontraba a la mitad del pasillo contiguo a las mesas de estar, tratando de alcanzar de puntillas otro de los libros de romance bastante grueso que se hallaba en la cima del estante, muy fuera de su alcance. Y lamentablemente, también del mío. No había modo de reunir valor y levantarme de mi sitio para ayudarle a obtener el ejemplar, porque seguramente alcanzar el libro sería un gran problema para mí. Así que no lo intenté, y soñé con hacerlo.

Soñé con un día ideal, con Emilio en el mismo sitio en el que él se encontraba en ese momento, conmigo viendolo. Con él siendo más amable y yo, siendo un par de centímetros más alto y valiente. Lo suficiente para poder decidir en ponerme de pie, saludar y echarle una mano.

Caminaría elegantemente, como nunca lo he hecho, hasta el pasillo de novelas románticas. Sin que Emilio se percatara de mi presencia, por lo que, cuando yo estirara el brazo para tomar el libro y bajarlo, sólo me ganara una mirada de asombro que rápidamente se convirtiera en algo más. Curiosidad. Ó, siendo más soñadores, amor.

—Joaco —me diría con voz nerviosa, sonrojándose ligeramente como en las películas que Renata ve ansiosa en casa. Se pasaría un mechón detrás de la oreja y me miraría con los ojos entrecerrados, tal cual Aristóteles cuando se muestra avergonzado.

—Parecía que necesitabas ayuda—le respondería con una sonrisa gentil, porque sé que le gusta que sea así. Le gusta la gente amigable, le hace sentir cómodo y en confianza. Su corazón palpitaría rápidamente por el encuentro, sintiendo como el tacto interrumpido con su cuerpo se desvanecía en mariposas latentes en el vientre, en los brazos y en el pecho. En el corazón.

—Yo... sí, gracias—me respondería Aristóteles, seguro. Olvidándose de cualquier conmoción que pudo experimentar al verme. Alzando las cejas y ampliando la sonrisa blanca que brillaría por mí. Completamente recuperado.

Le tendería el libro y él lo tomaría, con nuestros dedos rozando los unos con los otros por un instante, causando una descarga eléctrica. Agradable y perfecta, pero efímera. Como todos nuestros encuentros posteriores.

Entonces nos miraríamos y decidiríamos no dejarnos ir nunca. Por ese algo en esos orbes cafés que jamás hubiese sido visto antes, y el cuál presentía que también era parte de los míos.

Pero el sueño acabó y yo estaba sólo nuevamente en esa mañana ligeramente soleada de Diciembre, entre un olor a libros y limpiador de pisos. Todo mientras Aristóteles se alejaba de mí, sonriéndole una última vez a Azul antes de partir de la mano de una chica bajita y delgada.

Terminando por recordar que ese de ahí, el bonito chico que caminaba con la cabeza en alto y compartía un contacto íntimo con una chica, no era Aristóteles Córcega.

Sólo Emilio.


End file.
